


Metamorphic

by TheBee



Series: The Riches of Gallifrey [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane's thoughts, after <em>School Reunion</em>, on Ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphic

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently having difficulties with "Pearl of Great Price" and offer this vignette as compensation.

He'd changed.  
  
Not just the outer him, that was expected, she'd seen _that_ before--dandy in a cape; Bohemian in a scarf, all teeth and curls; blond cricketeer. She knew that happened. But he had changed. This him, this Doctor with his pinstripes and gob and hedgehog hair. The him inside had changed--the part that wasn't ever supposed to change.  
  
There was this brittle, fierce carelessness in him now, as if some brilliant virtue had gone twisted and dark. That cool collection, that assurance that she'd known in Her Doctor--yes, Hers!--had been hollowed out and scattered. Twisted under heat and pressure.

Or broken, perhaps. Or lost.

She'd seen the same haunted, hollow look before, but it took her some weeks to remember where. Rwanda. Survivors of genocide.  
  
Her Mr. Smith explained some time later. It left her with one question: _How could you be the renegade and the rebel if you were only the remnant?_


End file.
